1st Chou Berryz
|producer = Tsunku |Next = Dai ② Seichouki 2nd album (2005) |Single1 = Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai |Single2 = Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! |Single3 = Piriri to Yukou! }} 1st Chou Berryz (1st 超ベリーズ; 1st Super Berryz) is Berryz Koubou's debut studio album. It was released on July 7, 2004. Almost 15 years after its original release, the album was released as a set of two TOWER RECORDS Limited LP records. It was pre-sold at TOWER VINYL SHINJUKU on April 26, 2019, and was released at all TOWER RECORDS locations and TOWER RECORDS ONLINE on May 1, 2019."第二弾は 松浦亜弥、Berryz工房の3作品をタワレコ限定でアナログ化！4/26新宿店先行発売！" (in Japanese). TOWER RECORDS ONLINE. 2019-04-17."タワーレコードとのコラボによる、ハロプロアナログ化プロジェクト第2弾リリース決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-04-22. Tracklist CD #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai #Piriri to Yukou! #Nicchoku ~Geinoujin no Kaiwa~ (日直〜芸能人の会話〜; Day Duty ~Talking About Celebrities~) #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! #Koi wa Hipparidako (恋はひっぱりだこ; Love is in Great Demand) #Semi (蝉; Cicadas) #Anshinkan (安心感; A Sense of Security) #Kozukai UP Daisakusen (小遣いUP大作戦; The Big Plan to Raise My Allowance) #TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY #Bye Bye Mata ne (Bye Bye またね; Bye Bye, See Ya) #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (FUNKY remix) (あなたなしでは生きてゆけない (FUNKY remix); I Can't Live Without You (FUNKY remix)) #Hello! no Theme (Berryz Koubou Version) (Hello!のテーマ (Berryz工房 Version); The Hello! Theme (Berryz Koubou Version)) TOWER RECORDS Limited LP Records Record 1= ;Side A #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai #Piriri to Yukou! #Nicchoku ~Geinoujin no Kaiwa~ ;Side B #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! #Koi wa Hipparidako #Semi |-|Record 2= ;Side A #Anshinkan #Kozukai UP Daisakusen #TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY ;Side B #Bye Bye Mata ne #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (FUNKY remix) #Hello! no Theme (Berryz Koubou Version) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha (Last credited album) *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai #Piriri to Yukou! #Nicchoku ~Geinoujin no Kaiwa~ #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao #Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! #Koi wa Hipparidako #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Semi #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Anshinkan #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #Kozukai UP Daisakusen #*Arrangement: Yonemitsu Ryo #TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Bye Bye Mata ne #*Arrangement: Konishi Takao #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (FUNKY Remix) #*Remix: Tanaka Nao #Hello! no Theme (Berryz Koubou Version) #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao Concert Performances ;Nicchoku ~Geinoujin no Kaiwa~ *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ - Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina ;Koi wa Hipparidako *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangensoku~" *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ - Mori Saki, Fukuda Kanon *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ - Sawada Yuri, Saho Akari *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ - Tokunaga Chinami *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Okamoto Honoka *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ - , ;Semi *2004nen Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangensoku~" *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama FIRE!~ - Saho Akari *Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hamaura Ayano, Otsuka Aina, Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2014 *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!! Moon~ - Kumai Yurina *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2018 ~Kobushi Natsu Tamashii!!~ - Wada Sakurako *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - Fukumura Mizuki, Katsuta Rina, Yamaki Risa, Nomura Minami, Ogata Risa, Ichioka Reina, Kiyono Momohime, Kobayashi Honoka (part of a medley) *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2019 ~Reiwa! ENJOY! My Birthday!!~ - Kumai Yurina ;Anshinkan *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ - Kumai Yurina *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ - Fukuda Kanon, Sekine Azusa *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no Ie Otakebi House~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - Kumai Yurina *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ - Fukuda Kanon, Tsugunaga Momoko (part of a medley) *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~ENJOY! The first stage in 2019☆~ - Kumai Yurina *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ - Hamaura Ayano *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2019 ~Reiwa! ENJOY! My Birthday!!~ - Kumai Yurina *Kudo Haruka LIVE 2020 "New Face!" - Kudo Haruka ;Kozukai UP Daisakusen *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina ;TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukumura Mizuki *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ - Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana, Takagi Sayuki *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank you BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan "Kouhen" *Berryz Koubou Matsuri - Juice=Juice ;Bye Bye Mata ne *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ - Hello Pro Egg *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou First Live in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no Ie Otakebi House~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 14,816 Trivia *This was Berryz Koubou's highest selling original album until the release of their final album Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box. *This is the only album to officially credit Ishimura Maiha. *A music video for "Semi" was filmed for a VTR for Berryz Koubou's concert Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~. *When Ishimura Maiha left, her lines in Semi were distributed among Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa and Natsuyaki Miyabi. References External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Nicchoku ~Geinoujin no Kaiwa~, Koi wa Hipparidako, Semi, Anshinkan, Kozukai UP Daisakusen, TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY, Bye Bye Mata ne, Hello! no Theme (Berryz Koubou Version) cs:1st Chou Berryz Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2004 Albums Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Album Category:2019 LPs Category:Berryz Koubou LPs